Breath Of Life
by VD12
Summary: I am in slight Denial. Klaus is my brother in law. He won't hurt us on one deadly condition. I still haven't chosen between the two brothers. I'm a vampire. I am the dopplganger. I was born to die. But I am dead now. So Now what? What was I thinking? staying human for so long. I have been dying for eighteen years. Now i can finally live. I was just looking for a breath of life.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

Elena's Point Of View

I took a deep breath and thought about everything that's happened. I replayed it all in my head, just the basics. I'm a vampire and I have been for about four months. Bonnie and Jeremy are back together and Caroline has given Klaus a chance. Tyler is dead. Matt and Rebekah are officially together. Kol, Finn, Mikael, Esther, Sage, and Katherine are dead. I haven't made my official choice yet. I love Stefan but Damon consumes me, and I just can't seem to shake him.

_Take another breath, Elena. _Next I scanned through our plans. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Rebekah, and I are going to Hawaii Pacific University. Jeremy, Damon, and Klaus are tagging along too. Jeremy is getting a job to help pay for the condo that him and Bonnie will be living in.

Caroline, Klaus, Matt, and Rebekah will live in a "mini mansion" off the coast. Stefan, Damon, and I will live in a beach house ON the beach. After school is over I make my choice, Caroline and Klaus travel the world, Bonnie and Jeremy are staying in Hawaii so Jeremy could finish college (him being younger than us), Matt and Rebekah are going back to Virginia so Elijah could help Matt through his transition in becoming a vampire. His choice, no one really approved except for Rebekah herself, of course.

We've all grown. We've been through so much that now we truly are a family. And we welcomed Klaus and Rebekah with open arms. At least Rebekah. Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and I weren't very welcoming to him. Matt wouldn't go against Rebekah, Caroline loves him, Stefan has seen his "good side". I was wrong, though. Having a family and being with Caroline has changed him. He has sweared everything to never hurt any of us. Ever.

"Elena! Get the hell out of bed!", Damon screamed from downstairs.

"Yes, mother." I rolled my eyes as I raced down stairs with my new found vampire speed clad in small black shorts and a red cami. I did not expect what I saw. Damon was flipping pancakes in an apron that said "Kiss the cook" in pink with lips on it. I giggled.

"Do I look like a mother to you?" I was about to answer sarcastically but Stefan glided in smoothly.

"Is that a trick question?" I laughed.

"Guess what tonight is?"

"Prom!", I screamed. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I was going to say your second to last day of school but okay."

"Technically it's my last day. Last day of school all we do is graduate and get out."

" Barbie is having a grad party here. You might want take a look outside. Stefan and I put something up for you." I smiled at Stefan and he took my hand and led me outside. I gasped. In front of the boarding house was a _huge _banner that said "Happy Graduation, Elena Marie Gilbert! We're proud of you!"

My eyes filled to the brim with water as I hugged Stefan. "Thank you, Stefan. It's wonderful."

I ran inside and caught Damon by surprise by hugging him from behind. "Thank you, Damon. It's absolutely Beautiful. It says your proud of me." He smiled and did that eye thing.

"We are proud of you, Elena. You've grown since my brother and I first met you. A lot. Definitely for the best."

"Thank you, Damon."


	2. Chapter 2: Aloha, Hawaii!

Chapter 2

Aloha, Hawaii!

Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah, and I squealed with excitement as we passed the sign that said "Welcome to Hawaii". This is it! We're here!

I set my bags down on the wood floor in front of me as the Salvatore brothers came in with the rest of the luggage. Stefan gently laid his bags down while unsurprisingly Damon flinged the bags carelessly at Stefan. I gave my 'really?' look. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I already don't like this place." I rolled my eyes. "You don't like any place, Damon." I decided to take action. "Okay." Before I could finish Damon started snickering and Stefan pathetically tried to hide his huge grin. I looked mad at both of them for a split second but then started laughing. Hawaii was getting to me.

"I was going to say everybody go to your room and unpack. I'm calling a meeting."

"What for?" I gave Stefan a look. He put his hands up in defeat.

I pulled my hair up into a bun as I walked out of the bathroom. I jumped in surprise when I found Damon lounging like a cat on my new bed. _I _haven't even got to try it and Damon's already in it. "Never gets old." I grimaced.

"Shut up."

"Can do."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I was thinking..."

"That's new for you." He rolled his eyes but quickly got back on track.

"I was thinking that maybe if you pick Stefan, I don't _have _to leave. I mean I could stay if you guys want me to. You know be the best man and Uncle Damon. The whole happy family thing."

"Okay first of all, very sensitive subject. Second, we don't want you to leave, and third I don't want a wedding. If I marry Stefan it will be a a little church wedding with you, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and of course Stefan and I. As for your uncle fantasy, not happening. Vampires can't have kids. I'm a vampire. Stefan is a vampire." My eyes watered and I felt a tear trickle down one side of my face. Damon's frown, which I didn't notice until now, went deeper.

"What's wrong, doppelganger?" I giggled a bit.

"I wanted to have kids. I've never thought about it until I was turned. I want nothing more than a little Aaron Salvatore or Ravenna Salvatore."

"Aaron? Ravenna? Salvatore?"

"Well, Aaron was the name of my dog when I was a kid. Elijah said Ravenna was the name of the first Irish and Scottish queen. That from what he knows she was also one of the first vampires, too. Plus, I like the name. Salvatore...I can't see myself with anyone else besides you or Stefan. You're both charming, and handsome, and smart, and sweet. How am I suppose to choose?"

"It's the Salvatore curse. Being devastatingly handsome." I giggled. I did notice the two things he didn't reply to. I have said before that if I had met him first I most likely would have chosen him. I did meet him first, though. He compelled me to forget. I remember now, though.

"_Katherine?"_

"_Um, No...I'm Elena"_

"_Oh. You just look...I'm sorry; you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon."_

"_Not to be rude or anything Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."_

"_You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."_

"_It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here. I got into a fight with my boyfriend."_

"_About what? May I ask?"_

"_Life...the future. He's got it all mapped out."_

"_You don't want it?"_

"_I don't know what I want."_

"_Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants."_

"_What, a mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"_

"_Let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things."_

"_Well,Damon; tell me. What do I want?" Silence. Blue eyes piercing me with a stare._

" _You want a love that consumes you. You want passion...and adventure...And even a little danger."_

"_So, what do you want?" He looked genuinely confused at that point. _

Two things that I said in that conversation have turned out to still be true. The other things have turned into lies. One, A lot of bad things happen in Mystic Falls now. Two, I _do _know what I want. I just figured it out now.

I paced in front of the boys as they wore amused smiles.

"Okay. Rule number one; no killing. Just animals and blood bags. Rule number two; bed time is never past one, unless supernatural things occur. Rule number three; no bringing girls home. Rule number four; no violence. Rule number five; If you are not sober you are not aloud in this house. Rule number six; the most important rule." I smiled and said it nicely. "Have fun. Questions?"

They stared at me for a moment and Damon slowly raised his hand. Stefan smacked it and brought back down to his side. I laughed. "Yes, Damon.?"

"A couple things. When you say sober-"

I gritted my teeth. "I mean sober, Damon. You're aloud to drink in here but not enough hat you get drunk."

"Okay. And the last one. Have fun. How are we supposed to do that if there's no killing, a bed time, no girls, no violence, and no getting drunk?"

"I don't know. Your in Hawaii, Damon. There's lots of things to do." Stefan joined the conversation.

"Yeah, Elena's right. There's surfing, dancing, water skiing, whale watching, boating. Lots of things."

"Yeah, thanks, Stefan.", Damon replied sarcastically. "So, are we going to the beach or what?"


	3. Chapter 3: I choose

Chapter 3

I choose...

I watched from afar with Stefan as Damon took over as best surfer on the beach. I have to say, I was surprised when Damon first got on the board. He dominated. Stefan called him 'just another soul surfer'. I think he's jealous that Damon can do something that's not supernatural and he can't. Damon's not even using his abilities to surf.

Stefan wrapped his arm around me. I cuddled into his chest gratefully. "Elena? Can I ask you a question?" I smiled. I feel like I haven't been alone with him in a long time. Felt like old times.

"You just did. Okay. What?"

"Well, you realize you need to choose soon. I love you. Damon loves you. And no matter who you choose we'll both get hurt."

"Wait. Why would you get hurt if I chose you?"

"Because then Damon would get hurt. He's my brother, Elena, as much as we fight I love him. And I know he feels the same."

I contemplated this. If I choose Damon I hurt both of them. If I choose Stefan I hurt both of them. I just can't seem to win.

"Hey,Gilbert!" I whirled around and Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie, and Jeremy were walking toward us with four surfboards.

"Hey! Where's Matt and Rebekah?" Bonnie shrugged. Caroline skipped over to me in a yellow bikini.

"Hey, Elena! How is everything with Damon? Is everything okay with Stefan? Klaus is so sweet. It's not his fault he is the way he is. You just have to give him a chance."

"Okay, one; Damon is...Damon. With Stefan, I feel like we're drifting away. But then we have our moments and I completely forget about Damon. About the world. That doesn't happen with Damon. And as for Klaus, I will _never_ forgive him. He killed almost everybody I love." Caroline pouted.

"Okay. Desperate change of subject, Bonnie." Bonnie looked confused for a second.

"Oh! Uh, well there's going to be a party tonight. A um, luau. You in?"

I was supposed to have some sort pizza night with Stefan and Damon. I know, weird and out of character, but they promised me to try humanity.

"Um, yeah sure! We're in. Are Matt and Rebekah coming?"

"Yeah! Of course! You need a date, Elena." Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie looked apologetic. Klaus looked rather happy I wasn't happy.

I pulled a sun dress over my white bikini as Stefan walked into my blue & white room. "Hey."

"Hi. Um, will you be my date to the luau?"

"You're asking me out?"

"Yeah, why not?" He cracked a smile.

"Yes. Yes, I'll go on a date with you." We laughed briefly.

I took a look at what he was wearing. A tye-dye shirt and khaki shorts along with a blue Lei. I was wearing a Lavender sundress with blue flowers on it. My hair was slightly curled. It looked like Katherine's hair the day I met her.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Long moment of silence.

"I love you too, Stefan. A lot. I'm just confused."

He kissed me on the forehead and walked out. I grabbed my keys and headed out to the driveway where Damon was leaning on my Audi.

"Hey, Elena? Do you possibly, maybe, perhaps, by slight chance,-"

"Damon."

"Have a date to this um, luau?"

"I would love to go with you Damon. Let's just go grab Stefan and we'll head out."

Stefan walked outside as we were on our way in. "Ready for our date?"

Damon looked confused. "_Your date?"_ This isn't good.

"Mmm, How about we all go on a date together."

The both frowned.

"You're so weird. Fine." Stefan laughed.

"Shut up, Damon."

I was dancing to hey, soul sister by the Train with Stefan.

"You look pretty."

"First time I've heard that."

"I doubt it, Elena."

"I choose you." Oh hell. This is probably going to best the worst night ever.

"What?"

"I choose you. I love you, Stefan." he smiled.

"WHAT?"

"Damon."

"How could you...But...You...I really did think I had a chance."

"Damon, you did have a chance. You know I love you."

"Don't lie to me! You know you don't love me. No questions asked. I was a fool."

"Fine! I hate you! Is that what you wanted to hear? Is it, Damon? Go to hell."

"I'm already in hell!"

He ran off but was stopped by Bonnie, who saw me with tears streaming down my face. "Lende valde viro decet humanum."

All of a sudden Damon dropped to the floor. Like, dropped.

I gasped. "What did you do to him, Bonnie?"

"He was being mean to you. I turned him into a human." She said the last part quietly.

"YOU WHAT?", Caroline, Matt, Rebekah, Jeremy, Stefan, and I screamed in unison.

Damon is human. Not good.

"Wake up, Damon."

"Wake uuup." Damon punched Matt in the face and opened his eyes.

"Damon, you're human." His icy blue eyes darted around the room. They landed on Stefan and I and suddenly he looked determined.

"Stefan, you're dead." He jumped on Stefan with all of his human strength.


	4. Chapter 4: Didn't see that one coming

Chapter 4

Didn't see that one coming

"Damon. Damon I brought you some soup." I have to admit I was afraid to go into Damon's room. He mauled Rebekah when she tried. The lights were off and it was freezing in there.

I turned the lights on and saw him. Shivers went down my spine. He was pale and bony, eyes red, he just looked horrible. I cautiously set the soup down in front of him.

"Damon, you have to eat. Please."

"Elena, I have no reason to live."

" Am I enough of a reason?"

"No." If you heard a crack it was my heart.

"look, Damon. I love you but I love Stefan more. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"I don't know, Elena! It's always been Stefan right? I never had a chance, did I?"

"Bonnie said the spell will ware off in three days. But she also said that one way or another you will learn your lesson. She said you will be more responsible and Nicer. Like that's going to happen."

"Hmm. I can be nice if I wanted to."

"Responsible."

"No, probably not." I smiled.

I leaned in and kissed him. He didn't kiss me back. I felt offended so I pulled away.

"I love you. But you really should go, Elena." I frowned. Not what I wanted to hear. Then Bonnie busted through the door.

"Okay, you know what? I can't take this anymore. You two are like soul mates or something. If I have to hear Elena say one more thing about being in love with both of you I'm going to go crazy. Cito est praegnans cum daemonis infans."

What? "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, Elena I just put a spell on you. You are now pregnant with Damon's baby girl. Enjoy." My mouth hung wide open. She popped back in.

"Oh, and Damon is now a vampire again."

I noticed. He was currently speeding around the room in a joy. Then he stopped in front of me.

"Guess what today is?"

"The day I got pregnant with your child."

"Doesn't matter right now." WHAT?

"Um, Damon-"

"I'm a vampire again. I feel so strong, so fast, so-"

Caroline skipped in. "Did I hear someone say the word pregnant?"

"Elena's pregnant."

"Bonnie!"

"You are!" That's when I started sobbing.

"Oh. My. God. I'm already planning the baby shower!"

"Caroline! No! No baby showers!"

"Elena!"

"Caroline!"

"Bonnie!"

"Jeremy?"

"Bonnie!"

"Elena!"

"Damon!"

"Elena!"

"Stefan!"

W all stopped and looked toward Stefan. "What, I thought we were playing a game?"

I giggled. Stefan started to look me up and down and my face went red with embarrassment. "Why are you so round?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Brother, you don't to sugar coat it. He meant to say since when are you one of those fat chicks who talks about their _feelings._"

I hit him on the back of the head and looked towards Stefan. _Rip it off, Elena, like a band aid. _

"I'm pregnant. It's Damon's child." Damon already had his defenses up.

"I guess that means you're choosing him."

"Stefan...yes. I choose Damon." Tears literally welled up in his eyes.

"How wonderful. The next doppelganger. A vampire baby." Klaus. God, I knew this would happen.

Damon took a protective stance in front of me as did Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy. Stefan thought talking would work.

"Klaus-"

"Shut up! This isn't about you, It's about your brother and your girlfriend!" He reached into Stefan's heart and ripped just that out.

"STEFAN!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. My knees went weak and I dropped to the floor, sobbing even harder.

Klaus smiled at me. "I won't hurt you or your family. On one condition."

We all looked at him expectantly. He smiled and slowly walked towards the door.

"Give me your baby the day it's born. My little doppelganger." I gasped. No, no, no. Not my baby. Not _Damon's _baby.

With that he left. Just then Matt and Rebekah came through the door. Rebekah ran to hug me but Matt looked confused.

"What did I miss?"


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving

Chapter 5

leaving

After Caroline and Bonnie gave an hour and a half explanation of everything that's happened I finally stopped crying and curled into Jeremy. He welcomed me warmly and rubbed my back. Matt looked confused. "Okay, so basically Elena's pregnant with Damon's child, Stefan's dead, and Klaus is going to take the kid." Caroline and Jeremy nodded seriously. "Why didn't you just tell me that? I mean all those things we kind of expected. Right?"

We all looked at him shocked. Rebekah joined in the conversation for the first time today. "Well, Damon do you plan on participating or not?" He looked up with a look that said 'what the hell'.

"Hey, don't involve me in this!" Jeremy went all big brother then.

"Your the father! The father! You should love the child! It's a part of you! It's a part of Lina! It's the two of you...mixed together!"

"It is _not _a part of me! It is _not _my child! It's a mutant created by a stupid spell that Bonnie put on Elena!"

I let out a strangled cry. Stupid hormones. Bonnie blew a fuse. Big time. "In order for that spell to work I needed to mix you and Elena's DNA. So technically it is your child, Damon."

I got up and stood in front of Damon. "I don't want you to have anything to do with Nikki from now on. You shall never come near me or my child ever. In a vampire's lifetime. And while your at it you can go to hell. Goodbye Damon Salvatore." He smirked at me and got up.

"Nikki? What happened to the name Ravenna? And fine, I'll leave. I'll even go to hell. I didn't _want _to stay with the queen of annoyance and her princess of poop anyway." That stung. _Quick, Elena. Think of something to say back._

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"I'm leaving now."

"Goodbye, Damon.

"Goodbye, Elena."

"Okay."

"I'm leaving now." That was all it took. I started sobbing and ran up the stairs and slammed the door like a child. I heard the usual gush of air as Damon left.

Two hours later Bonnie came in. I was about to scream at her but she signaled me to shut up. " Elena, I'm sorry. I was just trying to teach you and Damon some responsibility. He will come back, though. Not even Damon is heartless enough to leave a pregnant eighteen year old all alone. Plus, you have the rest of us. Not Rebekah, though. She left. Her and Matt are over and she went back to Klaus."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and made room on my bed for Bonnie. "It's okay, Bonnie. Really. And your right. We do need to learn some responsibility. I hope he comes back. How's Matt? Is he okay? How is he taking it?"

She bit her lip. "He's...okay. Caroline is trying to calm Jeremy down. He's a little upset about the whole thing."

"Yeah, so am I."

"I could speed up the pregnancy."

"How?"

"A spell, duh."

"How long?"

"I can make you eight months along?" I pursed my lips.

"Go for it." She smiled.

I am currently sitting in the middle of the living room. Matt and Jeremy got kicked out so it was just Caroline, Bonnie, and I. Caroline spread water around us and Bonnie said something in Latin.

"Ferre Valde Femina octo mensis longtus."

Suddenly my stomach grew and the rest of my body got swollen. Caroline smiled. "Huh. Now you look pregnant."

Matt and Jeremy came back in. Matt was a little annoying. "Whoa, you're fat." I glared.

"In a good way. Your...glowing."

"Glowing, Matt? Really? Real charming." I giggled.

Jeremy helped me up and lay on the couch next to me. He chuckled under his breath. "Uncle Jeremy. Came too soon." I snuggled into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6:Prologue

Chapter 6

prologue

_18 Years Later_

Dear Diary,

Hello. I received you as an early birthday present from Matt. I'm a little nervous to write my thoughts and feelings down. I guess for my first entry I'll just write down the basics. My favorite color is blue. My life goal is to find out who my father is and meet him. I live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I have a small family. I get my fashion sense and need to party from Caroline. I get my gullibility and recklessness from Jeremy. I get my love for all things supernatural from mom. I get my mysterious, quiet, strong side from Bonnie. My strength too. I get my normal, almost human personality from Matt. I get my bookworm side from Elijah. I am Nicole Snow Salvatore...and I'm looking for a breath of life.


	7. Chapter 7:Father

Chapter 7

Father

"Mom?"

"Yes, Nikki?"

"Why is my middle name Snow?" She stopped to think about that. I ran my dainty fingers through my black as night hair.

"Because when I was in labor I was driving to McDonald's with your Uncle Matt. The car broke down and we had to walk back home. Half way there I had you on the side of the road. Did I mention that it was during one of the worst blizzards ever?" She smiled, reminiscing the memory. Wow.

"Okay. Well, I'm out."

"Where do you think you're going?"

Just then Jeremy came in and hugged my mom. "Elena, come on. She's almost eighteen."

"But-" Then Bonnie walked into the kitchen too and started helping my mom with the dishes.

"Elena Marie Gilbert. What were you doing at the age of eighteen?"

"First of all, I'm an exception." I laughed.

"Mom, you're not an exception. At my age you were a vampire hunter. So not fair." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever. Go." I smiled, kissed her cheek, and walked out the door into my new Ford pickup.

I payed for my new books and walked out of the small bookstore. I definitely someone. I glanced behind me and saw a black silhouette in a leather jacket. I walked faster. _It _walked faster. I turned around and punched it square in the face. It took me by the throat and held me up in the light and my hood fell down. Blue eyes, wavy black hair, pale skin.

"Who _are _you?"

"Nikki Salvatore. What the hell is it to you?"

"I'm Damon Salvatore. Who's your father?"

"I don't have a father!"

"_I'm_ your father."


	8. Sorry

**AUOTHER'S NOTE**

So very sorry, my readers! But I don't think this story is doing so well and it pains me to say that I am discontinuing it. But if you would like to finish it for me just PM me. I would love for someone to adopt this story. I am working on other Twilight and/or VD fanfics, though. And we both would also appreciate it if you soon check out my best friend's stories. One is Volterra. Her user is VD12T. Thank you for all the reviews, favoriting my story, and all your support! :)


End file.
